


[Podfic] Vi Kivan Ui Hefoc Vi Svihelen (Trian Zklaen Qu Rajntn)

by AceOfTigers



Series: Even Steel Blades Need Fire [Podfics] [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And You Are Under No Obligation to Fix Things or Forgive Them, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sequel, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Sometimes Your Birth Family Sucks, Somewhere Yennfer is Rolling Her Eyes and Doesn't Know Why, Title is in Draconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofVi Kivan Ui Hefoc Vi Svihelen (Trian Zklaen Qu Rajntn)by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.Author's Summary:When Jaskier is summoned home in an act of family politics, Geralt gets an up-close look at his mate's past.Or,Perhaps love is simply the act of trying.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Even Steel Blades Need Fire [Podfics] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	[Podfic] Vi Kivan Ui Hefoc Vi Svihelen (Trian Zklaen Qu Rajntn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vi Kivan Ui Hefoc Vi Svihelen (Trian Zklaen Qu Rajntn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320156) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 02:12:45  
**Size:** 140 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Vi Kivan Ui Hefoc Vi Svihelen (Trian Zklaen Qu Rajntn) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-vi-kivan-ui-hefoc-vi-svihelen-trian-zklae-qu-rajntn-bymadsthenerdygirl/Witcher_ViKivanUiHefocViSvihelen%28TrianZklae%20QuRajntn%29_bymadsthenerdygirl.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, the Draconic had me intimidated for a while, and it was definitely a stop-start almost every time I came across a word without even mentioning the title, which took a good 20 tries. But when I later added the author's notes with all of the translations, suddenly I was able to breeze right through them. Don't know that I really did justice to the "guttural" description of the language, but I'm just glad to have gotten it out at all. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!


End file.
